Electric Love
by yellowbirdi
Summary: Juliet Parks is hired by M to work as Q's personal assistant at the underground MI6. When she is put to work she is clearly not like the others, a young women in a man's world can be a little challenging but nothing Juliet cannot accomplish. Young, positive and ambitious, nothing can distract her, accept maybe an adorable Quartermaster. Begins during Skyfall. [OC, Q3]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

M walked into her glass, underground office early in the morning and found half of her usually tidy desk piled with 30 or so files. She had been looking for an assistant for MI6's new Quartermaster. M had noticed that he had been struggling ever since the move of stations after the terrorist attack on MI6. She found it hard to be annoyed with him, since he was so young and inexperienced especially when it came to handling a whole branch, M had decided that getting him a right hand man would help him keep his sanity. The gray haired women had received notices from other Q-branch employees that the young Q had rarely gone home this past month, much less, got any sleep. What use was he to her if a mental break down would soon ensue? 'Yes indeed,' she thought, 'He needed someone to assist him.'

The old women had gone through many files before this morning, containing candidate after candidate, but none who struck her as the one for Q. Of course they were all qualified but when finding one a personal assistant, she discovered that the two needed to be similar and almost the same or more so in qualifications, a balance that could not be compromised. 'They need to be capable of having a suitable work relationship and have the potential to be friends,' she confirmed her own thoughts. The files she had received for Q's assistant proved less than compatible for Q. These men were too old, most of them in their late 50s. 'I need someone who is young, innovative, creative and slightly quirky,' she thought while examining the files. There were about 25 or so files remaining unexamined but with these standards in mind she began going through the files with a little more speed and accuracy. As she began getting to the bottom of the pile, M began getting discouraged. "Why in God's name are all of these people as old as dust or as inexperienced as grade schoolers," she said, annoyed. Just before M was about to get the last five files, her assistant Bill Tanner, knocked on the glass door. She looked up from the files and motioned for him to come in. "Good morning, ma'am," he said, as he walked into to her transparent office. She nodded to him, "What is it?" she asked, having no time for idle chit chat. "You have asked me to remind you that you have a meeting with Gareth Mallory today, ma'am," he stated quickly and officially. "Thank you, Tanner, have the car ready in an hour," the gray eyed women said. "Yes ma'am," he paused his eyes looking over the files, "having any luck finding his assistant?" She gave a tired sigh, "I cannot seem to find anyone who isn't as old as I am." Tanner was quick to reply, "Do you need more candidates ma'am?" She sighed and thought for a moment, "Yes, I do believe that would be wise," she tiredly answered. "Yes, ma'am." This time he departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

M went through four more files, rejecting them all, she looked to her pie to get yet another application when she realized there was only one folder left. "Damn," she cursed to herself. Picking up the file she opened to the first page to find picture of a lovely, young, blue eyed women. She was 24. 'Young,' she thought, 'and female,' she began reading the young girl's file carefully, M had a good feeling about her. "Juliet Parks," M mused out loud, 'she would make a fine assistant.' Looking over Juliet's file she found that she was more than qualified, with a double major from Manchester University for Computer Science and Biotechnology and with a minor in Linguistics, this women was perfect. M found that she also lived 15 minutes from the base and had worked for a Gene Therapy Clinic, she was a biologist and a weapons expert in her spare time. M smiled to herself and called Tanner, "Yes ma'am," he answered. "Mr. Tanner it will not be necessary for you to receive more applications for Q's assistant, I have found her," M stated plainly but with a faint smile growing on her face. Tanner smirked into to phone, "Yes ma'am, I will set up an interview."

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first chapter! This is my first story ever! (That I decided I was going to write down!) But I have had it floating around in my head for a while! I hope you all like it and I will try be very regular on updating it but I am so excited to be sharing this story with you all! Love ya, Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tried to look confident as I walked through the British Secret Service headquarters, but I was completely terrified. When I got the call, of course, I was ecstatic, but actually being here was a little bit different than what I had imagined, the walls were white and clean and most offices were made out of clear glass. To be honest, I had expected spies to be running around everywhere, rock walls for stairs and lasers in the hallways, but I cannot say I wasn't impressed. Everyone was extremely polite and well dressed. I was happy I had decided to wear my tight black pencil skirt and white blouse, that seemed to be the favorite attire around here. The only thing that I decided I could not live without was my bright pink pumps. At least 6 inches high, they were one of my favorite pair of shoes.

I walked down the hall with a man named Bill Tanner who was extremely kind. He gave me information about the underground tunnels and explained that this was not their main headquarters.

"Since the attack," he explained, "we had to change locations to make sure that no one was in danger again."

I nodded and gave him a small smile one which he had kindly returned. After a minute or so of walking I could not help my curiosity any longer, "So," I asked, "M, what is she like?"

Tanner smiled and laughed a little under his breath, "She's a fire," he explained, "do not let her age fool you, she is as tough as nails and she has been through more than anyone at the station can imagine."

I must have turned a little pale because when Tanner looked at me again he chuckled.

"Don't worry Ms. Parks, I have a feeling she'll like you," he added, in his thick english accent.

I smiled again and corrected, "Please, Mr. Tanner, call me Julie."

* * *

M looked up as Juliet Parks entered, and the old woman took this time to fully examine the young girl's appearance. Juliet had wavy, caramel colored hair that went down just below her shoulders, the young girl had dazzling blue eyes that reminded her quite a bit of one particular agent, 007, whom she was meeting with tomorrow after he had conveniently come back from the dead. Juliet was petite around 5'3 (without her enormous heals on), had a lovely curved figure and was extremely beautiful. 'She might prove herself to be more of a distraction than a helper, to our young Q,' M smiled to herself as she stood up from her desk.

"Ms. Juliet Parks, I presume?" M said, as she offered her hand.

Juliet smiled and shook her hand gladly, "Yes ma'am, thank you so much for meeting with me."

M nodded and motioned to the seat across from her desk which Julie gladly took. M could tell that she liked the blue-eyed girl already.

"So," M began pulling out Julie's file and opening it, "your credentials are incredible for someone your age."

Julie smiled at her statement, "Thank you ma'am."

Reading over Juliet Parks's file, specific sections had puzzled the old woman. Juliet had moved from America to London in less than a month, she transferred universities in the middle of her third year, and she had no legal documents of birth, adoption or abandonment. M wanted to hear the young girl's story, and even though she usually got it from employees files or contacts, no one she had spoken to seemed to know her origine.

"I do have a couple of questions for you, my dear," The older women said from across her clean glass desk.

"Of course, openness is one of my best qualities, ask away," Julie smiled at her from her seat.

M looked up at her with slight suspicion, "Your file indicates you were born in the United States, why become a citizen in England?"

Julie's bright smile faded with the mention of her past and she tried to maintain her composure. "When...when I was a child in America, my parents had left me on the doorstep of a fire station. I was raised by the men and women who had volunteered there. My adopted father, David, tried to find out all he could about my parents, despite not having much to work with. When I had started my third year at the Pratt Institute of Art he had told me that he found out that they had moved to England somewhere. So I decided to come here and perhaps, one day, meet them. This was my main reason for coming here, both for school at Manchester and maybe, to one day find my parents," the beautiful girl finished, sadness growing in her eyes. M nodded understandingly, but her change in character did not go unnoticed by the experienced woman's wise eyes.

'Perfect,' M thought, 'orphans make the best agents.'

Moving on M said, "I understand that you majored in Computer Science," Juliet nodded, "How much experience do you have with breaking algorithms and hacking, after all that is what this job typically consists of," M finished.

Julie let a slightly cocky smirk grow on her face, "Ma'am, I once broke into the Pentagon just because I knew I could."

M smirked at the young woman's response, 'Oh yes, this girl is exactly what we are looking for,' she thought, 'just one more question will determine it all.'

"One last question if you please Ms. Parks," the girl nodded at the old woman again to continue, "Why the Pratt Institute?"

Julie's wide smile slowly returned, "For a while," she answered, "I wanted to be an artist. I have always been quite fond of art and creating things, it is one of my passions. You have probably read in my file that I was planning on majoring in art history and visual arts. But sadly in this day and age, it doesn't typically make enough money to live off of."

M saw the light return to Julie's eyes and knew that she was the perfect match for this job, 'She can help balance Q perfectly, a creative with a technological, they will make quite the perfect team,' M mused.

"Well Ms. Parks if you would like," the gray haired woman said, "the job is yours."

Juliet had to hold back every inch of her being from jumping for joy, she was so excited, her eyes filled with the unmistakeable light of passion M had seen just moments before.

A wide smile spread on the young girl's face, " I accept! When can I start."

"First thing tomorrow, 8am."

Both women stood up, this time Julie held out her hand and gave the old woman's a firm shake, "I won't be a minute late," she said in her unmistakeable american accent.

"Be ready to make a good first impression, Ms. Parks, although I believe you will be able to charm your new boss just as you've charmed our own Mr. Bill Tanner," the old woman nodded in the direction of the door, where Tanner was standing with a boyish grin on his face.

Juliet laughed, "Thank you ma'am, I am excited to start."

Tanner held open the door as the lovely, young lady walked out of M's office.

M was charmed but ultimately curious about the 24 year old woman leaving to fill out paperwork. She knew she could trust the girl, but her troubled past had intrigued the old woman. She was determined to make a point to get to know her better. But, M could not help but smile to herself, as she thought of the young Quartermaster's reaction upon meeting Juliet, 'Q was going to have a very hard time focusing with Ms. Julie Parks around.'

* * *

 **Thank you so, so, so much to the Anonymous reviewer! You are wonderful! Thank you for leaving such wonderful comments and insightful suggestions! I hope you like this chapter I changed and I am revamping other ones you commented on! I cannot thank you enough for your feedback and thank you to everyone reading this story! I hope you are all having a wonderful week!**

 **Love ya, Sky!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julie made good on her word to M showing up at the makeshift MI6 headquarters exactly on time. Tanner had met her at the front just as he had the day before and began leading the young woman to the Q-branch. Julie was almost shaking out of her pencil skirt and light pink blouse, she was so excited, she had done all of the confidentiality paperwork yesterday after her interview with M. She had no idea how they had known she was going to take the job, as soon as Juliet walked out of the old woman's office, Tanner was waiting with a pen in hand, and an assistant of his own, a young woman named Eve Moneypenney, who was extremely kind in directing her where to sign on all the pages of the various legal papers. Yes, Juliet Parks was now a member of the British Secret Service, she just hoped that her new boss would like her. Julie knew next to nothing about the mysterious Q, and was told that he was barely informed about her even being hired. Tanner had told her earlier that the very reason she was being hired was because Q needed a right hand man, well in this case, right hand woman. Q was far too stressed with running his own branch, and with the information given by Tanner, he was apparently almost worked to death.

"Your presence and assistance should help him a great deal," Tanner said to Julie, then just barely audible to Julie, he added, "Even if he doesn't think he needs you."

Finally arriving in the Q-branch, Julie was speechless, even though it was quite small, the room was full of the most up-to-date computers, technological, and hacking gear. 'Have I died and gone to computer heaven,' Julie thought to herself.

In the middle of the room there were two long tables, one that was clean with a single MacBook Pro and large folder on it but the other long table farthest from the door was much more cluttered. On top of it was a very large laptop with two smaller ones flanking it on either side, typing at these laptops stood a man with his back towards the young woman and Tanner. "Quartermaster," Tanner said easily over the sound of many busy fingers typing, "meet your new assistant."

The young man in the center of the room turned on his heel, his eyes closed and fingers pinching his nose, "Mr. Tanner, I told M that I do not need an assistant and I am perfectly cape...capable of-f," he trailed off when he locked eyes with the blue-eyed woman, "of-f umm… handling t-this myself, who-who are you?" the young man inquired, his voice suddenly becoming a bit quieter. Juliet smiled at him, 'he is quite cute,' she thought and tried miserably to hide a giggle.

Tanner just stared at Q knowingly, with a smug smile growing on his face, "See Juliet," he smirked, "I told you he would like you."

Julie smiled, "I'm Juliet Parks, your new assistant. If you would have me, that is," she inquired, the smile on her face growing even more at his bashfulness.

Q gave Bill Tanner a look that someone could only describe as pure dumbfoundedness. Tanner, understanding him perfectly, walked forward and gave the young head of the department a file, containing Juliet's qualifications and background information.

Q took it and quickly opened the yellow file and read over it, finally looking around at Juliet, "W-well Ms. Parks, your qualifications are outstanding."

"Thank you, sir," she said with a grin.

"But," he interjected, "before I officially hire you as my assistant, I would like to test you. With just one task."

Juliet smiled curiously as she approached him and Tanner in her fabulous black, Steve Madden heels, "What type of test," she asked, an excited smile forming on her perfectly blended face.

Being this close to him allowed her to further examine Q's features, he was young, but slightly older than her, she suspected around 26 or 27, he had absolutely transfixing brown eyes, to adorn them were black, horn-rimmed glasses which perfectly suited his clothing style. He wore a black suit with a starch white shirt and a purple tie. 'He looks dashing,' she thought, while at the same time trying to put this idea out of her head, he was her soon-to-be superior, after all.

Q was a bit flustered with this beautiful woman being about two feet away that he forgot about her question for a moment, "the test, is to see how or if you can hack into MI6's database."

She smiled, accepting the challenge, "I assume you created the firewalls and algorithms then, and I further assume they have been reinforced since the attack on MI6 a week ago," she inquired, already knowing the answers.

Q smirked at her cleverness, "very good," he mused, grabbing the MacBook off the opposite desk and putting it on his own desk in front of the woman.

"Does this mean you accept my challenge?" he inquired.

"Of course," she smiled, "how much time do I have?"

Q plugged in her laptop to the big screen on the front of the room so everyone could watch her progress and looked at his watch.

"You have 2 hours to tell me why it is unhackable after all of my work on it," He glanced down at her, "Starting… now."

Juliet turned to the laptop to find the page already set, he had known she was coming, she smirked and let her french-tipped fingers begin gliding across the keyboard. Q and Tanner watched her hack as other Q-branch employees occasionally looked up from their work to observe the big screen showing her progress. The young woman payed no attention, it was just her and MI6's vast security system created by the very man who was going to hire her. After a couple of failed attempts at breaking the code, she looked at the time to see that only about 30 minutes had gone by, she looked up to see Q smirking at his handy work. She cocked her head to the side to look at him and thought, 'If I were this cocky bastard, I would be feeling pretty proud of myself right now.'

After another hour of failing to hack into MI6's data base she knew it was impossible. Q had planned it to counteract everything she commanded of it. It was so frustrating going around in circles, every time she thought she got somewhere with it, the system would just take her back to the beginning. It was truly remarkable work.

The last half hour passed, without any kind of success on Juliet's end. And she let out an exasperated sigh as time was called, she knew how it worked but she still hated not being able to hack into the system. Juliet felt like a broken record after 2 hours of nothing.

"So," Q interrupted her thoughts, "How did you like my system?"

"It is a truly wonderful protection, and I'm sure that there are very few who would be able to hack into it."

Q smirked at her defeat, but it was cut short by her words that followed.

"Although, if someone were to be in possession of something like a dual-encrypted ani converter algorithm and connected it to this very system. They would be able to break all of your cleverly constructed anti-commanding sequences."

Q was actually horrified as he felt his head physically throb. 'How had I not thought of that?'

Her insight might have just saved MI6 from a potential threat.

"Well Ms. Parks, I am actually extremely glad that you are on our side. I will be honest with you that, that had not occurred to me. Juliet Parks, you're hired."

* * *

 **Again thank you so much to the Anonymous reviewer, I hope you reread this chapter I actually like it a ton more now! I could not figure out how to reply to you but I am in your debt, you are an angel! Thank you to everyone for following and I hope you are enjoying our journey so far!**

 **Love ya, Sky!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Juliet Parks, you're hired."

I was smiling so much at Q's words my face was hurting!

I let out a light laugh, "brilliant," I exclaimed.

'I can't believe I got this job,' I thought, 'David is going to be so proud,' immediately my head was going a million miles an hour, I started having a vision of me being a successful assistant for Q, his life becoming so much better with me at his side and I made a vow right there, that I would be everything he needed and more! Beaming from ear to ear I made my way to the other side of the cluttered desk and held my hand out for Q to shake.

Despite of his bashfulness he grinned bigger than previously and took my hand in his, "Welcome to MI6, Ms. Parks."

He gave my hand squeeze and shook it once firmly. I knew that the young Quartermaster was secretly relieved when he shook my hand as he had held it almost desperately, as if I was somehow going to refuse the job. But instead I gave him an encouraging smile, letting Q know that I was here to stay.

The young Quartermaster let out a relieved sigh, "let me show you your new station and get you equipped with the necessary gear for the job," Q said, his voice had now gained a little bit more confidence, I liked him already, he was clearly very socially awkward but an extremely attentive worker, I respected him immediately and knew that we would become great partners.

By now, the people who had been watching me work had dispersed back to their assigned stations with smiles on their faces. I guess it wasn't everyday they got to see their leader be outsmarted, I smiled and pushed my light brown hair behind my ear as I followed Q out of the main computer room through a door near the giant screen.

"This is the inventive and experimental part of the Q-branch," Q explained as we walked down the hall, "this is where I need you the most, I figured your background with advanced weaponry and your time at art school you would have a creative mind for new weapons and other gadgets."

I smiled up at him, "so you did read my file before," I questioned, already knowing the answer from the blush that rose to his cheeks.

We soon stopped at a door made entirely out of glass, "Oh, I have a feeling I will love it here," I said with a smile as Q lead me into a room that I could hardly comprehend.

It was full of gadgets and spy gear, stuff you have only read about in fiction novels and things you never would have thought of even in your wildest dreams. Along the walls were garages filled with the most beautiful and innovative cars I have ever seen, they practically sparkled with creativity. Most people walked around in lab coats and goggles, carrying lab notebooks that were surely full of experiments of future doings as well as past mistakes and successes. For, what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, I was completely awestruck.

Q smiled at my dumbfoundedness, "is it everything you imagined, Ms. Parks," Q asked with a smirk playing on his face.

"And more," I exclaimed in awe, trying to look around at everything at once "and please call me Julie."

He smiled at my informality, I hope he found it refreshing.

"Ok Julie," he said, as if testing out the name, "follow me."

* * *

The entire day seemed to go by in a blur, I was handed things and introduced to so many people, most of whom, would be working along side me in the Q-branch. Trying to remember all of their names was going to be quite a task. Everyone seemed relieved I was here, as I have come to understand, Q had been on edge with all of his workers recently, and desperately needed someone to share the load of running the Q division. Q, of course, would never admit this to me, not today at least.

After one full day exploring the Q-branch I could already tell that I was going to love working here. Developing new technologies have always been a passion of mine, when I was in high school I remember developing an extremely problematic exploding pen, I giggled at the thought. When I asked the Quartermaster if that was the type of spy gear we would be inventing, he just shook his head and gave a light laugh.

"We don't really go for that sort of thing anymore," Q replied.

While walking around the experimental Q-branch/ garage, I was given only one specific order.

"Do not touch anything, unless you know how it works," Q said in a stern voice.

I nodded and replied confidently, "Yes, sir."

Of course, I didn't listen.

Q was introducing me to James McDameon, who was the resident doctor in the branch, he was needed quite a lot because of the frequent mini explosions and curiously strong sleeping drafts. Dr. McDameon was a kind man, a lot older than Q and I, he had graying hair and dark brown eyes. I guessed he was in his early fifties, he used to work at the Royal Hospital in London, but took the job at MI6, "simply," he said, "because it was more exciting."

While listening to Dr. McDameon's summary of safety procedures, I picked up a small, odd, gun looking contraption, before I could ask what it did, I pushed a silver button.

Suddenly a "poof" echoed through the underground branch, I looked up from the invention in horror to see that I had accidentally fired a tranquilizer gun at a young man named Harry.

"Oh dear," Q exclaimed, "Harry are you alright?"

I was immediately at the young man's side as he began to fall to the ground. 'Oh my god,' I panicked in my head, 'it's my first day and I just knocked this guy out!'

"Oh my god, Harry," I exclaimed holding him in my arms as he fell to the ground, "I am so sorry, Q is he going to be ok?" I inquired with haste.

That was when Dr. McDameon began to laugh the most hearty laugh I have ever heard, "Oh Julie," he spoke through tears, "It was just...just a tranquilizer," he wheezed.

"Harry will come to in a few hours," Q said trying desperately to suppress a laugh.

I laughed lightly then smiled down at the young man, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," I giggled pushing his long brown hair out of this face.

"S'okay, Ms. Juliet," he slurred, desperately fighting sleep, "I need'a nap...always," he finished and began snoring lightly in my lap.

I giggled and looked up through my caramel hair to see everyone laughing so hard they were crying, "The best part about this is it's the third time it's happened to him," a man with a heavy scottish accent said through fits of laughter.

I left MI6 that day completely exhausted, with my new secure Macbook in hand and MI6 official files as well as an MI6 issued cell phone in my shoulder bag. I was told to read the files in order to catch me up to speed as to what was going on at MI6, this would give me all the information they had gathered so far on the person we were preparing to go up against. I was to see M in the morning to be fully debriefed and given "further instructions," as Bill had put it.

I walked into my apartment and laid down the file on my small kitchen table, put on some tea and began reading.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone and thank you so much for reading this chapter! Shout out to Wheezzy8, a guest ,and TMGermany for leaving me lovely reviews, you guys are stars! And thank you to everyone who is following this story you all are wonderful! I hope you guys have had a great start to your New Year so far!**

 **Love ya, Sky!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bringing myself to get out of bed was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be, I thought as my alarm clock sounded from across my bedroom. Finally giving up fighting the annoying sound, I dragged myself out of my beautifully cozy bed. I would not necessarily call myself a morning person but once I get going you couldn't stop me from cheerfully starting my day!

I walked out of my bedroom and made my way to my small kitchen to make myself some toast and morning tea. Some beautiful rays of sunshine showed through the windows overlooking the street, it was a wonderful morning, some of the best weather I had seen in a long time. I took this as a sign that today was going to be a great second day!

After taking a morning shower, I put on a short skater skirt and a royal blue blouse, adorning my feet with my favorite Steve Madden 6 inch black pumps. I gave my blond hair a loose french braid and put on some simple make-up. "Yes, Juliet," I said to myself in the mirror, "You are a super-cool top secret agent now." I giggled to myself and walked back out to the kitchen to grab my file and toast. I put on a black blazer before walking out my yellow front door with my satchel on my shoulder, toast in my left hand, and house keys and tea in my right. Despite being extremely clumsy, I could carry a lot of things at once, I think it's a hidden superpower of mine.

Walking down the street to work, I began reviewing the things I had read in the file the night before. MI6 was under attack by some sort of rogue agent, they had figured. This agent was extremely skilled in the world of technology and could take down a city in less than an hour if he so desired. Furthermore, a computer drive containing all the NATO agents has been stolen by someone who is suspected to be working for this mysterious technology genius, and Agent 007, known as James Bond was on the case.

I was not sure who this illustrious James Bond was, but reading the little I was allowed to read on his file allowed a little more insight. This man was very experienced. Almost too experience and he was even pronounced deceased a month ago but he had miraculously survived a shot to the chest and had returned to MI6. I still could not believe that Eve Moneypenny had been the one to shoot him, she was so sweet, of course it was an accident but I definitely did not want to get on her bad side, she was a good shot.

Walking into MI6 was a little bit different than before, this time there was no cheerful Bill Tanner to walk me in, I was expected to know where to go this time. 'Oh no,' I thought, praying I would not get lost, I walked past the guard and started making my way down a plain white hallway. After making a couple of rights and lefts I was convinced I was lost. Nothing looked familiar. "Damn it," I cursed under my breath as I walked past another occupied office. No one bothered to look up from their work as I opened the door to yet another broom closet. I was starting to lose hope then as if on queue, "Ms. Parks?" a partly amused voice asked from the other end of the hall. I looked down the white hall to see it was none other than my boss.

"Good morning, Sir," I said trying to sound confident.

"And to you as well, Juliet," he paused, allowing a small smile to creep onto his face before asking, "Are you lost Ms. Parks?"

I could not help but blush madly with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Sir, this headquarters is just gigantic, and I am very easily lost."

He laughed and gestured for me to walk over towards him, "Come on, newbie," he said jokingly, "Q-branch is this way."

I noticed he looked less tired from yesterday, as I approached him with a smile, "You look well rested, Sir," I commented as I joined him by his side. He gave me a nervous smile and pushed up his glasses up further on his nose, "Yes, thanks to you, even on your first day you helped me a great deal." We began to walk down the hall side by side, "With you working in the creative office, I actually got to go home and get some overdue rest."

I allowed my smile to grow even more on my face, "I'm happy I could help, Sir."

"Please," he said as he opened the door to the Q-branch for me, "call me Q."

I smiled even wider and replied, "Alright, Q," I said kind of testing it out on my voice. His grin grew again as I said this, and I couldn't help but giggle at his own blush forming on his neck and cheeks.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Q, you are a lifesaver," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "I might have been late."

"We-w...wouldn't have wanted that now, would we," he stumbled on his words, briefly looking at my hand on his shoulder.

I nodded turning away to go to the creative office, smiling all the way there I got to my desk and began to set up shop with some things I had brought from home. People were already getting ready for the day, moving things around and getting ready for an experiment on a new exploding watch they were working out the kinks for.

I had about 20 minutes before my meeting with M, so I decided to use the remaining time to fully integrate myself into all of my MI6 laptop functions, since there were still so many applications left to experiment with, time flew by faster than I thought as I looked up to see Tanner enter the Q-branch.

"Good morning, Julie," he said cheerfully as he walked over to my desk.

"Good morning, Mr Tanner!"

I got up from my desk and made my way over to M's right hand man. He laughed lightly, "how is it you walk in those monstrosities?" He asked gesturing to my shoes.

I laughed at his question, "Lots of practice my friend, and very strong cafs."

He laughed as we excited the Q-branch and made our way to M's office.

M was sitting regally, almost like the first day I met her. When I entered her office she gave me a light smile and motioned for me to sit down.

"Ms. Parks, I have somewhat of an undercover assignment for you to do," the old women said getting straight to the point of me being here. I nodded in surprise, I had just started hadn't I? A life of a MI6 agent I suspect it was beginning sooner than I thought. "I need you to do some under the radar digging with Q, he is already informed of this, I need you to find out where agent 007 was and what he did on his time off, as well as what he is doing on this assignment now," she checked for my understanding when she paused.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied affermatively.

"I suspect it will be difficult for Q to keep tabs on Bond, especially with 007's disregard for basic rules, but I heard about your success yesterday with hacking into our home network and I suspect you will have no issue tracking Bond."

I smirked at the old woman, "it should be no problem for me, ma'am," I said confidently.

She nodded, signaling me to leave, but before I made it to the door, "Oh and Julie," I turned around to look into her sparkling gray eyes, "please keep an eye on Q, I would appreciate it if you could give Mr. Tanner status reports." I smiled and nodded, "Of course ma'am."

I then turned and walked out the glass door to meet the quartermaster in the Q-branch so we could begin our new assignment.

 **...**

 **Hello again my loves! Thank you for reviewing and following you guys are lovely! I just got back into school this week so I will try and update every weekend! Yay! Please keep on commenting and following, I hope you all have a wonderful weekend! Love ya, Sky!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked back into the Q-branch for the second time that morning, thankfully I did not get lost because Q was far too busy at his computer to even notice me appear at his side.

"So," I said, trying not to startle him, "We are to be spying on a spy."

He looked at me with a light smile playing on his lips and a glint in his eyes, he stopped typing and shifted to face my direction where I was leaning on his desk.

"I suppose we are," he looked down at me, "it might be difficult."

"I think you know I can handle it," I retorted with a slight cockyness in my voice.

He smirked as if I just confirmed something for him. "I thought you might say something like that," he smiled, "now get your laptop and let's get started."

...

We began working on tracking Bond, which was not difficult since 007 and Moneypenny had just arrived in Hong Kong. Q and I were listening to their conversations the entire time until Bond's line went dead because he had "dropped" it in Moneypenny's champagne.

Q made a noise of frustration, "why does he always have to do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, curious to know more about this mysterious agent.

"Ruin the equipment, Bond never brings anything back in one piece."

"How very special-agenty, too-cool-for-school of him," I said with a laugh at Q's frustration.

'He looks super adorable when his eyebrows knit together like that,' I thought and immediately regretted it, 'he is my boss, I cannot think about him that way,' I thought to myself pushing those lingering thoughts to the back of my mind.

Q smirked, "That's just life for him, I suppose."

We kept contact with Moneypenny as she kept a watchful eye on Bond and gave us descriptions of the events unfolding. Earlier, she had told us that he had cashed in a casino chip for 4 million euros, he had found it on a previous mission, and was now talking to a short haired woman at a bar. There were very little security cameras in the small casino, making it impossible for us to witness what was going on. Moneypenny was our only live connection to Bond.

Suddenly, Q and I heard Moneypenny take in a gasp.

"What's happening, Eve?" I inquired.

"Bond has gotten in a fight."

"Of course he has," Q sighed, "I thought he was going to be inconspicuous this time."

"Q, inconspicuous has never been in his vocabulary...hold on," Moneypenny trailed off.

Q and I heard a lot of rustling noises, some grunts and a bang. There was a man screaming who was soon muffled, it sounded as though he had gone underground. Honestly, I didn't want to know, I hated conflict, both with words and hand to hand combat, fighting was awful. I winced at the last sounds of groaning and Q looked over at me giving me a reassuring glance.

"And he's gone after the short-haired woman," Moneypenny interrupted me and Q's silent eye conversation.

"Can you follow him?" Q questioned.

"No...no he's too fast and left me with the briefcase full of money...I need to get out of here they know I am with him," Moneypenny sighed.

"The plane is waiting for you at the rendezvous site," Q spoke into the small speaker on his long desk, "see you back here in a couple of hours."

"We will keep a look of for Bond," I reassured her.

She gave her thanks and the line went dead. Q and I were the only ones remaining in the Q-branch, it was late at night and everyone had gone home. I stretched my weary muscles, I looked at the clock and realized that I had been standing in one spot for about three hours, in my stilettos no less!

I groaned, "Q, I'm going to take off my shoes, I can't deal with them anymore."

Q smirked as I slipped them off my feet and onto the floor, making the unique noise of leather on glass. He stood next to me as I had now lost 6 inches, he allowed himself to let out a light chuckle.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at his tall figure.

"You are a lot shorter then I thought you were," he stated, a smile still plastered on his face.

I laughed and touched his upper arm as I made my way to the door, "I'm going to the breakroom to make some tea, do you want some?"

He nodded quickly and said, "Yes please, that would be lovely." He kept his eyes on me as I walked out into the hall, "Don't get lost," he said before turning to the giant monitor in front of the room.

I walked barefoot around the Q-branch knowing exactly where it was having visited it with Tanner before. I put on the kettle and made a huge cup of Earl Gray for the both of us. When I got back into the Q-branch I noticed that Q was rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder.

"Something bothering you?" I asked as I walked into the glass room with two cups of hot tea in hand.

"Oh no," he insisted, "It's nothing and thank you so much for the tea."

"No problem," I then added, "Are you sure because I can take a look at it if you want, my aunt was a masseuse and sports injury physician, I picked up a lot of techniques from her."

"Thank you, it's just something I do when I get nervous" He blushed as he added, "But I will keep that in mind."

I giggled and resumed looking at my laptop, watching 007's signal pop up in ocean as it slowly left Hong Kong. "Where do you think they are going?" I asked curiously.

"No idea, but I do not have a good feeling about it."

I nodded in silent agreement, "I guess we will just have to wait then, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose we do."

...

 **Hello my loves, sorry this is a little bit late but I hope you had an amazing weekend! Thank you so much to all of my new lovely followers, you guys are amaze and the light of my life. Please leave any suggestions you would like to see from Julie or Q, or both ;). More coming soon and I am so excited to keep this story up! Love ya, Sky!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was woken up by bright office lights in my eyes and moved with a sudden jolt when I didn't know where I was. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust and my heart rate to go back to normal when I realized I was on a white couch in the Q-branch. I let out a deep sigh as I stretched and sat up, I let my eyes wonder the vacant glass room. 'Where is Q?' I thought. Just then I looked down at my lap and found a soft navy blue jacket there, which had been covering me previously. I wondered whose it was, but I was distracted by the sudden opening of sliding glass doors.

"Good morning," Q sounded as he walked through the door, carrying refills of our tea mugs from the night before.

"Good morning, Q! I have several questions," I inquired.

When he reached me, he handed me the steaming cup of Britsh heaven, "I have answers, I think," he laughed at my sudden confusion and frankness.

I giggled, "Well first question, what time is it?"

"7:47 am," he answered with preciseness.

"Alright, whose jacket is this and how long have I been sleeping?"

"Mine and about 3 hours."

"Urg, Q you should really keep me awake next time, I'm supposed to be helping you not falling asleep on duty!"

The director of the Q-branch, smiled, "Don't worry, I'm the one that ordered you to sleep for a while, you were of no use to me exhausted, Julie. You were nodding off at your computer."

I blushed with embarrassment, not being able to remember those details was not very professional, "Ok, final question, how did I end up on the couch?"

This time it was my director who blushed, and was quiet.

"What?"

"You would not believe me if I told you."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I picked up his jacket in my arms and walked towards our desk. This only made his blush worse, as I neared him and I giggled at the picture of him being so awkward.

"I carried you."

I was suddenly taken aback, 'wait he did what?!' I thought. I put his coat on the desk and straightened out my skater skirt. Now I was the one at loss for words. "You...you carried me?"

We were both now as red as tomatoes, he could barely look me in the eye and I had found great interest in the transparent glass floor.

"Yes I did. Umm…" He stuttered, "I'm sorry, that was probably extremely out of line for me to do," he began speaking at an alarmingly fast rate causing my blue eyes to meet his. "I just wanted you to be comfortable, because you were practically falling asleep standing up and you just really needed a little bit of rest and I'm so sorry, I just didn't think it-"

"Hey," I softly cut him off, and put my hand on his arm, "It's ok," I giggled, "I was just surprised you could lift me, you must be stronger than you look," I let my eyes wander to his chocolate brown ones down to his lips for just a moment before continuing, "That was very sweet of you."

"Oh...well...yes… then... I umm-"

Q was cut off a second time by an alarm going off on the huge monitor in front of us.

"Looks like Agent 007 activated his distress signal," I said without taking my eyes of his.

"Good thing we already sent for helicopters, they should be surrounding them in a matter of seconds." His brown eyes stayed pierced into my blue ones.

"Do you think he will be ok?" I said asked, dreamily. I was surprised I could even form sentences at this point, 'yup,' I thought, 'working with Q might become a problem.'

"Yes, of course," Q affirmed as he gravitated more towards me.

I noticed his voice had the same airiness as mine had, and I couldn't help but notice how my hand had gripped his white shirt a little tighter-

"Q, Ms. Parks," M said as she walked in the door of the Q-branch.

Q and I sprang apart so fast, I barely had time to catch my breath after our trance was lifted. M gave me a small smile, but Q received her full professionally steel set face.

"I had just been notified that Bond's distress signal had gone off."

"Yes ma'am," Q responded, sparing me a glance from the corner of his eye, "Julie and I sent choppers to his location hours ago when he first arrived at the island. They are there now." Q turned to face the giant screen as he pulled up a live feed from one chopper landing. The feed showed a dirty looking older gentlemen, clad in an expensive suit with a short hair cut. I recognised him immediately from his file as the notorious James Bond. The other man was someone that I had never seen before. He had fake blond hair and a rectangle shaped face, although he had good bone structure, there was something about him that made goosebumps appear on my skin.

"Silva," M said, with a blank expression, "Raoul Silva."

"Who is Raoul Silva?" Q asked what was on my mind as well.

"He is a rogue agent."

This was all M said in response, Q and I looked at each other, with questions still swimming in our heads but we were both too nervous to inquire further.

"Let me know when they reach base."

"Yes, ma'am." Q and I said in unison. I giggled and Q attempted to hide his blush.

M turned from walking out the door to look at the pair of us, " I knew it was a good idea to put you two together."

M left the branch, but not without a knowing smile through the glass door, and Q and I were left to monitor the choppers and wait for Bond's arrival.

...

 **Hello everyone, thank you so much to everyone who favorited this story so far and thank you to all my new followers! Bless you guys for bearing with all these weird update times. Omg you guys are bomb. Anyways thank you guys for reading, I really like where Julie and Q are heading! If you guys have suggestions or just wanna leave me a comment you guys are more than welcome! Thank you for your support!**

 **Love ya guys,**

 **Sky!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bond had landed less than 20 minutes ago with Silva in custody, he seemed to be complying, which I thought rather odd, since he was said to be some sort of genius. Q and I had received his laptop, with special instructions to see if he had already transferred the list of NATO agents and if they were indeed transferred then, to whom.

The agents of the Q-branch stood in front of Q's desk to watch as Silva was put into a glass cage. Bond stood watchfully by the tube-like jail, standing erect and attentive waiting for M to come and speak to the criminal herself. I could tell that everyone was nervous, we did not know what Silva was going to do or say. He obviously wanted to be here since he put up no fight. What did he want? Our questions were soon answered as we saw M appear at James's side.

"You're smaller than I remember," Silva said, from his sitting position.

Everyone in the Q-branch seemed to tense up as he stood. Hell, I was nervous too, 'what is this guy going to try and do? Why did he submit to capture so easily? There must be more to the story than this?' I glanced at Q to find that he was already looking at me, his brown eyes seemed to show worry, and I reached out and lightly touched his wrist making his pupils dilate and his eyes fall to the computer. We had to do our best work now. We have to find out what Silva's plan is and to put a stop to it.

Q and I were pulled from our eye conversation with the sound of Silva's harsh laughter.

"Regret is unprofessional," He mimicked M's previous words. "They kept me for five months in a room with no air. They tortured me. And I protected your secrets. I protected you... But they made me suffer. And suffer. And suffer." His voice was getting quieter now, making everyone hold their breath.

"So, I only had one thing left. My cyanide capsule in my back left molar." His voice cracked from the live feed, and I was sure I had stopped breathing.

"You remember, right?" He asked M, begging her to feel his pain.

"So I broke my tooth and...bit into the capsule. And it...it burned all of my insides."

I winced as he told his story, 'How is he still alive then,' I thought. I must have looked as horrified as I had been feeling, I did not notice Q move to bring the tips of his fingers over mine on his cold desk.

"But I didn't die. Life clung to me like a disease. And then...I understood why I had survived. I needed to look into your eyes one last time," Silva had the attention of everyone in MI6 at this point and had certainly tried to scare everyone. And for the most part it was working. Q lightly squeezed my fingers before he turned back to the Silva's laptop and turning it on.

"Mr. Silva," our gray haired leader voiced, "you're going to be transferred to Belmarsh Prison where you'll be remanded in custody until the Crown Prosecution Service deem you fit to stand trial for-"

"Say my name," Silva interrupted. "Say it. My real name. I know you remember it."

"Your name is on the memorial wall of the very building you just attacked. I will have it struck off. Soon your past will be as nonexistent as your future. I'll never see you again," M retorted with as much coldness as she could put into her voice, without making it seem like she was showing any emotion at all. M turned around as Silva began speaking once more.

"Do you know what it does to you? Hydrogen cyanide?"

Subconsciously, I moved closer to Q until our shoulders touched, I could not take anymore of Silva's chemical induced attempted suicide story.

"Look upon your work, mother," the blond man began removing a denture that made up for his entire left side facial structure. As his face drooped I turned away with a light gasp escaping my lips. Only when he started cackling, I looked towards the monitor, facing my fear of this man.

'I have to hack into his computer. Q and I will figure out his plan and stop him,' I thought to myself. With just one look at my face, Q could tell what I was thinking. He grabbed the computer and began typing, faster than I had seen him before.

* * *

Minutes later James Bond himself had entered the Q-branch, I almost gasped with how handsome he was close up. He gave me a serious glance before it melted slightly into a little bit of a smile.

"So," he began, looking at me, "where did they find a beauty like you, my dear? You must be our Quartermaster's assistant."

"They indeed found me, sir, I do not even remember applying. But I'm glad they did," I nodded.

He extended his hand out to me, and I took his with a firm hold, he seemed impressed enough, "Bond. James Bond."

I smirked, "Juliet Parks."

"Now then, 007," Q sounded over his shoulder, his face slightly red.

"What?" the special agent questioned, "I can't even say 'hello?"

Q just gave James the cold shoulder, as I joined the young Quartermaster at his side.

"What's on the computer?" Bond finally questioned.

"Well, looking at Silva's handy work, it seems to me he's done a number of slightly unusual things. He's established failsafe protocols to wipe the memory if there's any attempt to access certain files," Q stated, as I looked over his shoulder.

"Only six people in the world could program safeguards like that," I added.

"Of course there are," Bond said, slightly exasperated. "Can you get past them?"

"I invented them," Q smirked, giving me a side glance just to see my reaction.

I stared at his in wonder, a light smile forming on my face, "of course you did."

"Right, then." Q said as he turned back to the computer, "Let's see what you got for us, Mr. Silva."

* * *

 **Hello again my loves! I have recently received wonderful reviews from an Anonymous reviewer, who inspired me to revamp chapters 2, 3 and 4! Thank you so much to you mystery reviewer you are wonderful and I like the chapters a lot more! Please go back and read them, chapter 3 is really different but like in a good way!**

 **As always thank you for the follows and favorites! Feel free to review! And stay wonderful, you guys are the best!**

 **Much love, Sky!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Q began typing as fast as he could, hacking into Silva's hard drive.

"We're in," he stated, as a complex system appeared on the large observation screen.

"What do you make of this?" I asked, half to myself and half to the computer genius beside me.

"It's his Omega site, the most encrypted level he has," the Quartermaster answered.

"It looks like obfuscated code meant to conceal its true purpose, security through obscurity." I said with wonder in my voice, I understand that Silva is a bad guy, but damn he could program an obfuscated code.

Q was still typing furiously, trying to break the code, "He's using a polymorphic engine to mutate the code. Whenever I try to gain access, it changes. It's like solving a Rubik's Cube that's fighting back."

"Stop," Bond said suddenly from behind the desk, "go in on that," he continued pointing at the key on the right side of the screen.

"Granborough?" I asked out loud.

"Granborough Road," the double O agent corrected me, "it's an old Tube station on the Metropolitan Line, been closed for years."

Q and I stared at him in wonder. "Use that as a key," he continued.

The young department head did as James suggested and much to our surprise the code on the screen began to change into something quite recognizable to us.

"Oh, look, it's a map," Q said.

"It's London," I added.

"Subterranean London," Bond finished.

Just as James had uttered those words, all the doors surrounding the Q-branch began to open. I stared at them in confusion as the other employees did the same.

"What's going on? Why are the doors open?" Q wondered aloud.

"Q, what if all the doors are open?" I said.

The computer started beeping and James had run through the giant glass doors before either of us could say another word, he feared what we all knew was true; Silva had escaped.

 **SYSTEM SECURITY BREACH,** a message on the giant computer screen announced.

Raoul Silva's laptop screen began flashing a message with a picture of a red sugar skull and much to my horror, the message seemed to be for me and Q.

 _NOT SUCH A CLEVER PAIR_

"Can someone tell me how the hell he got into our system?!" Q yelled angrily at the other Q-branch personnel. I looked at Silva's laptop again and began pulling out the inputs in the old armored laptop.

"Shit, shit, shit," I said, running my hands through my already nest-like hair, I looked at Q for some sort of explanation as I groaned, "How could we be so stupid?"

The Quartermaster looked at me with shame in his eyes, "He hacked us."

* * *

Bond's voice suddenly came from the speaker in the center of mine and Q's desk, "Q, Juliet, He's gone."

I signed and tied my dirty blond hair into a messy bun on top of my head.

"I'm in a stairwell below isolation, "Bond informed us, "Do you two read me?"

"Yes, we can hear you," Q responded, "got you, tracking your location. Just keep moving forward. Enter the next service door on your right."

There was a short pause and the sound of a heavy door opening.

"If you're through the door, you should be in the Tube," Q continued.

"I'm in the Tube," Bond confirmed.

"Bond," I added, "this isn't an escape. This was years in the making, he wanted us to capture him, and he wanted us to access his computer. It was all planned!"

Q nodded, "Blowing us HQ. Knowing the emergency protocols. Knowing we'd retreat down here."

Bond sighed, silently admitting these facts to himself, "I've got all that. It's what he's got planned next that worries me."

Q continued giving orders, "District Line is closest. There's a service door on your left."

"Got it," then there was silence and some grunting, "It won't open."

"Course it will," Q persisted, "put your back into it."

I couldn't help but smirk at these two polar opposites but both equally stubborn men.

"Why don't you come down here and put your back into it?" There was more shuffling noises then Bond continued, "No, it's stuck."

"Bond there's a train coming," I said watching the screen, while trying my best not to sound panicked.

The voice came again from the speaker, dripping with sarcasm, "Oh good."

"Hmm," Q pondered zooming in on the fast moving train, "that's vexing."

I held my breath as the train's dot got closer and closer to Bond's dot on our screen, as Q tensed beside me, I feared that Bond would not be able to escape the fast moving train on route to central London.

Just as the train was getting too close for comfort, I heard three clustered gunshots and then finally the special agent's raspy voice.

"I'm through."

I felt all my breath leave my lungs in relief. And Q regained his composure, "Told you."

"I've alerted security, the police are on their way," I said looking up from my MacBook.

We waited for 007 to reply but Q and I were only met with silence, then the sound of a door being opened and very muffled sounds of voices hit our ears.

"Where are you now?" Q inquired from his station beside me.

"Temple Tube Station," the gruff agent muttered, "Along with half of London."

"Oh, I see you," Q said as he monitored the surveillance cameras, "There you are."

"I know where I am, Q," the exasperated man sighed, "Where is he?"

"Give us a second we are looking for him," I said.

"There's too many people," Bond voiced, "I can't see him."

"Welcome to rush hour on the Tube," Q added bitterly, "Not something you'd know much about."

I desperately searched the screens for Silva's familiar form, it's not something I could forget so easily. I honestly did not know how the criminal had evaded Bond's sight for so long. Again the double O agent spoke, "The train is leaving...Do I get on the train?"

Just then, I did a double take on a man I thought was Silva and waited for the train doors to close and for the man to look up.

"Don't get on," Q said still Looking from screen to screen, "I'm not sure he's on it. Give us a minute."

The train started to pick up speed as I zoomed in on the face, Q and I knew it was all too familiar, it had to be the man we were looking for.

"Bond," I said suddenly.

"What?"

"Get on the train," Q finished my thought for me, as we confirmed the unmistakeable face of Raoul Silva. Both of us heard Bond curse under his breath as he started sprinting towards the train. Q and I then heard a series of odd noises and I wondered if he had actually made it onto a fast moving tube train.

"Where are you?" The tall man beside me asked.

"Take a wild guess, Q."

"He's in disguise now, he's dressed as a policeman," the young Quartermaster continued.

"Of course he is," the agent responded bitterly.

There was only silence following those last words by Bond. Q and I continued to look at surveillance cameras and following the route of the train.

"Where is he going," Q asked over and over to himself, trying to make sense of it all. I was checking the upcoming stop for the train as Bond spoke, "He's going for M. Tell Tanner and get her out of there."

Q nodded in my direction but he found that I was already on the task. Trying not to let my hands shake, I messaged Tanner that Silva had escaped and they needed to get M out as soon as possible.

Tanner answered me in record time, saying that M insisted that she had to finish her duty at the court and at least rebuttal the charges. I gave a frustrated sigh.

"What is it?" Q inquired.

"It's M, she won't leave."

"Sometimes I think that woman would make the Reaper himself wait until she finishes her work."

I gave Q a worried smile, and looked straight into his big brown eyes, "I just hope Bond can stop him before he gets to her."

Q gave a nervous nod in return, "I hope he will too."

Suddenly we heard gunshots from the small speaker, then Bond spoke, "I won't miss next time, Mr. Silva."

Q and I tensed at Bond's words, he had caught him and supposedly had him at gunpoint, but as Silva's voice answered the agent we could hear that he was further away than we thought. It was very muffled but we could make out what the enemy was saying, "Not bad. Not bad, James, for a physical wreck."

I had heard how Bond's evaluation scores had basically deemed him unfit to work ever again, but M had let him go on the mission anyway. No one seemed to know the reason behind it, but now I was thinking that M had trusted him so much that she knew that James would not fail her even on his worst days.

We heard another gunshot and a yell from Silva, "You caught me...Now, here is your prize. The latest thing from my local toy store, It's called a radio."

There was an explosion, and judging from how distant the sound came from, it was not far from where Bond was located.

"I do hope that wasn't for me," Bond's sassy voice replied.

There was then cruel and bitter laughter, "No, but that is."

Then there was a huge crashing noise and the squeak of train breaks. "Oh my God," I said, "A train just went off line."

"Bond?" Q asked desperately, "Bond?"

"Q, he got away," the raspy voice replied, "I'm in pursuit."

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies, I am so sorry I have not updated in a super long time, but senior year is kicking my sorry butt. But don't worry its spring break so I should be updating a lot more. Here is a big chapter for you all and as always I hope you love it.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed, you guys are gems, and feel free to leave comments, maybe tell me about yourself, where you live, favorite color and all that jazz!**

 **I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend! I love you all dearly,**

 **-Sky :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Q and I watched the Double O agent run through the streets of London, he was surprisingly agile, given his age. He moved through moving cars and passed pedestrians with such ease I could have sworn he was part cheeta. As soon as he made his way into the courthouse, we lost visual and were only left with the sounds coming from his com.

Gunshots.

That's all we heard, was the sound of gunfire.

We could only pray that nothing has become of James, M or Tanner. Q and I exchanged worried looks, as the yells grew louder, and even scarier they became less frequent. The shootout had turned into a hunt of be hunted situation

Finally, we heard the muffled voice of M and Bond. I gave a sigh of relief as I heard her snarky comments; it seemed as though she wasn't hurt.

"They just got in a car," Q mused out loud.

"Where are they going?" I wondered, watching the red dot move across the screen.

At last Bond's voice came from the speaker, "Q, I need help."

"Julie's tracking the car. Where are you going?" Q said reiterating my question to the only man who could answer it.

"I've got M. We're about to disappear."

Q looked flabbergasted, "What?" he questioned.

"I need you to lay a trail of breadcrumbs impossible to follow for anyone except Silva," Bond paused, "Think you can do it?"

Q gave me a worried look as if trying to gage my thoughts on the subject. Not breaking eye contact with me, he moved his head closer to the speaker, "I'm guessing this isn't strictly official."

"Not even remotely."

Q sighed finally taking his beautiful chocolate brown eyes off mine and refocused on the computer, "So much for my promising career in espionage."

I giggled as Bond's voice became muffled again as he began to talk to M.

M.

Tanner!

I realized that we had not heard from Tanner, _how could we forget_ I thought, _we don't even know for sure if he is dead or alive!_

"I'm going to call Tanner."

Q's eyes widened and he nodded, I called Tanner from my speed dial. I began to pace nervously, _I hate it when people take a long time to answer their phones._

"Come on Tanner. Pick up, pick up," I mumbled to myself.

After four rings I started thinking the worst, then finally, "Julie, Bond has M right?" He was breathing loudly and there where police as well as ambulance sirens audible in the distance.

"Oh thank God, yes Bond has M and they are safe. Tanner are you alright?" I urgently asked.

"I'm alright, Julie," he let out a breath, "Only a few casualties. I have some situations to take care of before I can come back to headquarters." There was a short pause as he ordered a police officer to do something, and then in a lower voice he asked, "Where is Bond taking her?"

I glanced at Q again, only to find his brown eyes on my bright blue ones. He had a worried look on his face, probably about what it was exactly I was going to say in reply.

"That's classified for now," I simply said.

I could practically see the smirk forming on Tanner's face through the cellphone, "Now you sound like an MI6 agent. I'll be by the Q-branch soon." He replied, and the line went dead.

Q gave me a thankful smile and I made my way over to him causing his pupils to dilate. I lightly pushed his shoulder, "What, I'm no idiot. I want to keep my job too."

The tall computer genius tapped my shoulder back and continued to work on the breadcrumb algorithm as Bond requested. I took my position behind my Macbook and next to Q, to monitor 007's cat, but I could not tell exactly where he was headed. He was driving towards Scotland, but there did not seem to be any sort of civilization, or even a single building on his route for that matter. I felt my brows furrow in confusion and I heard a light laugh from the raven haired man next to me.

"It's no use."

"But Q," I voiced exasperatedly, "I need to know where he's going! Where is he going?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but all me can do now is ensure that we do what Bond needs us to do," he said, and reassuringly placed his large hand over my much smaller one.

I sighed in defeat, "You're right, of course."

He gave it a light squeeze and in return I gave him a small smile. As soon as his fingers brushed off mine he was back typing on his laptop and I followed suit. We worked in comfortable silence for a while, and I tried not to keep track of time. The only way I could stay awake was attempting to forget how late in the day it was. Q and I continued working as other Q-branch employees left to make their way home. Most of them were assigned to other double O agents and did not know what was going on in our situation other than Silva's escape. And by situation I mean they had no idea we were doing something against the rules. My thoughts started drifting to the state of my employment and how quickly I would be fired if one of my superiors ever found out about this. Then I remembered that the only two people who could fire me, M and Q, were twisted in this web Bond had created with secrecy. So I could rightly assume that my job was safe at the moment.

Just as I was beginning to wonder about Tanner, he walked through the doors with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I marveled at him.

A stupid smirk appeared on his face as soon as the question left my lips, "That's classified Julia."

I gasped at his quick wit and Q snorted. Tanner only winked at my surprised face and faced forward to examine the monitor. Then his once humored face had turned more business-like as he looked back at me, "Where has he taken her and what are you two doing?"

"So far all we can see is he is taking her to the outer regions of Scotland, and Q is creating a breadcrumb trail for Silva to follow."

Tanner nodded in understanding as he took another swig of his beer, "That's a really indistinct breadcrumb trail," he remarked.

"It's a fine line," Q spoke, "Make the breadcrumb too small and he might miss it. Too big and Silva will smell a rat."

"But do you think even Silva will be able to spot that?" Tanner asked.

I gave a nervous sigh before answering, "He's the only one who could."

Tanner turned around to look at us presumably to ask another question, but his eyes went wide, "Sir."

I turned around slowly to see a tall man, who I haven't met, with a sling holding his left arm. His face was hard and his hairline receding. He had gray eyes that looked as though they could see into your mind. Then it dawned on me, this was one of the only other people who could fire me, Gareth Mallory.

Much to my horror, he asked the only question I did not want to answer.

"What are you doing?"

I could feel my blood freeze as Q tired to save our asses, "We...we're just umm...monitoring-"

"Creating a false tracking signal for Silva to follow," the hard man cut Q off.

I finally spoke up, "Well, sir...umm...no that's not...it's not what you-"

"Excellent thinking," he said.

 _Wait what did he just say._ I looked at Q to find him as dumbfounded as I was.

Mallory continued speaking in a calm yet authoritative voice, "Get him isolated. Send him on the A9, it's the direct route. You can monitor his progress more accurately and confirm it with the traffic cameras."

I stood, still shocked at what just happened. He had brilliant points though, how did I not think to do that.

Q stuttered next to me, "B-but what about if the PM finds out?"

I looked at Mallory expectantly, "Then we're all buggered," he said matter of factly.

He stepped forward, and extended his right hand to me, "You're Juliet Parks, Q's new assistant correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Mallory," I answered, giving his hand a single firm shake.

"I've heard lots of good things about you Ms. Parks, I expect just as much."

"Of course, sir."

He stepped back, "Alight then, carry on."

Q smiled and looked at me, giving me a nod he turned back to the monitor. And I watched as Mallory went out the door the way he came. I turned back to Tanner and the screen and let out a huge breath I had been keeping in, "I thought for sure we were going to lose our jobs."

* * *

 **Hello my darlings! Thank you so much for sticking with me you all are beautiful tropical fish! Sorry this chapter is kind of a boring one. But y'all have seen Skyfall, you know what's gonna go down...or do you mwahaha!**

 **Hehe sorry! Anyways thank you so much to LaPetiteLoutre, K9Train and Silvern Shine for your comments! They are always welcome!**

 **And in reply to the comment given by LC003: first off, thank you my darling you are wonderful, and I am going to try to stick to this story line as a basis and learn how to write all the characters and then I think I'm going to add mission(s?) in between this one and Spectre! Omg I'm so psyched for it-I have so many plans, and I really hope you guys love it thats when Q and Julia's relationship is gonna start to get really good! Thank you so much for your feedback and I will definitely keep it in mind as we start to get to the end of this movie!**

 **Ahhh I love you all! Kisses! Bless your hearts and as always keep commenting, favoriting and reading!**

 **Love ya, Sky! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

*Warning for violence*

Chapter 11

Mr. Mallory left a while ago so Q and I had immediately began working again. I was tired. Just kidding...that is definitely an understatement. I was exhausted. I had been up for something close to 40 hours and I was beginning to feel more and more zombie-like. Q, however, seemed fine as he continued to work diligently beside me. I wondered he he had put a little something extra in his tea and if so, could I have some of the same miracle potion.

Tanner spoke to Bond over the speaker earlier, and made sure the secret agent was taking the A9 as our temporary leader had so brilliantly suggested.

After an hour of two my eyes started to feel really heavy and my pace was slowing down considerably. This did not go unnoticed by Q's ever watchful brown eyes.

Without looking up from his computer, "Julie," he voiced.

I blinked my eye lids rapidly in order to appear less like a corpse. "Yes, Q?"

"You should go home."

I knew this had been coming, and I had time to prepare my response accordingly, "I most certainly will not."

He then looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes, all previous arguments and retorts I had come up with were out the window. I was going to lose this battle.

"Julie, go home. That's an order."

"But Q-"

"An order Ms. Parks," he restated himself.

I sighed, _This is the fastest argument I've ever lost._ But I could not help it. I was extremely tired and I knew I was no good to him, Bond or Tanner in this state. I stood up from my seat and gathered my belongings, including my shoes which still remained on the glass floor.

As I opened one of the large glass doors, Q called from the desk, "I'll see you in 5 hours."

I answered from over my shoulder as I put my shoes back on, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Thank God it had only taken me 15 minutes by tube to get home from HQ, probably even less considering it was almost three in the morning.

As I walked down my street, I remembered that this was my own version of the "Walk of Shame." My neighbors had seen it many times before. I would be up late in the lab and walking home at ungodly hours of the night. They called me a workaholic and I knew that that was definitely true. But it still sucked to hear it from other people. I understood that they just want my life to be a little more exciting, as my neighbor Natalie once said, "You need to get out more, Julie, and not just out more like going out to do more work! I mean out more with your friends! I know you have them Juliet Bryn Parks!" Natalie Panson is the oldest woman in my apartment complex, although she always lied when it came to her age I would put her around 70 or 80. She was a kind woman, well as kind as she could be anyway. She often criticized me about my love life, or more particularly, lack thereof.

As I walked up to my apartment, I hoped that Natalie's mild insomnia had not kept her up that night. Much to my gratification, her lights were off so I could avoid her life lessons for tonight. Approaching my door, I noticed something was off, my door was left slightly ajar and the lock had been smashed. I moved cautiously towards it.

 _If I can get to my table beside my front door, there was a hidden gun taped underneath. I hoped whoever it is, is gone by now and they didn't find the gun._

I pushed open the door and was met by only silence. I put my hand under the table in my entryway and felt around for my glock. Finally, my hand touched something cold and metal. It was still there. I removed the gun with one strong pull at the tape and held it skillfully advancing further into my flat.

I tried not to panic. That would make my hands unsteady and I might need to take a shot if the person here becomes violent. I rounded the corner into my living room and was met with the gaze of a blond man sitting in the love seat closest to the window.

It was Raoul Silva.

I felt my heart stop as I readied to take a shot, but he held his hands up in defense showing that he had no weapon and said quickly, "I am not here to hurt you, Juliet Parks."

I was fast to respond, "Why else could you possibly be here, I am of no use to you. And how do you know who I am?"

"You have information that I want," he said answering my first question and lowering his hands calmly into his lap. He pointed towards two men that I had not noticed in the corners, one bald and one with buzzed cut black hair. He then began answering my second question, "I have been watching you for a long time. Well, not just you, your dear Q, Bill Tanner, James Bond, and of course my dear mother."

I grimaced at the mention of M being called his mother. _This guy has serious mommy issues._

"Why us?"

"Information is the basis of knowledge my dear, and preparation is the next best step."

Silva's guards began advancing towards me but I held fast to my gun, ready to defend myself, there was no way I was going to go quietly.

"There is nothing you can say or do to make me give up any, and I mean any information about MI6 or anyone who works there. Besides, I have only been an employee for 48 hours. What do you expect me to know," I spat.

His dead eyes held the same place on my face as he shot me an evil smirk, "I expect you to know enough. Get her!"

The large men in the corners sprinted towards me and I fired at the one with the buzz cut hitting him directly in the stomach, making him immediately fall to the floor. Not dead, but he would lose a lot of blood and certainly would not be able to move.

The other bald man was quicker and pulled out a knife. Before I wold react, he ran towards me and stabbed my abdomen.

As I looked down at the knife, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I felt the coldness of the blade and the warmth of my blood seep through my blouse. My hand left my gun, making it fall to the floor beside my now kneeling body. I tried to put pressure on the wound. It hurt like nothing I had ever felt. As I fell to the ground, I heard Silva let out a cackle of triumph.

"What is your dear Quartermaster to do when he finds you dead, and along with Mother," he groaned and let out a tisk. "If everything goes to plan, that is."

Just then I remembered that my MI6 cell phone was in my pocket and made sure that I had speed dialed Tanner, he was sure to answer his phone at this time of night, and even more so if he saw it was me.

"And what plan is that, Mr. Silva?" I asked through gritted teeth, distracting him from my alternate hand movements on my phone.

He leaned towards me in the chair, "One which you will never find out, little girl, but answer me one question."

I only glared in response. I could feel my blood dripping through my fingers onto the carpet. I hoped the blood and pain would stop but I needed more pressure.

He took my silence as a sign to continue before asking his question, "What awaits me at Skyfall?"

I smirked through the ever growing pain in my core, of course Bond had divulged some of the plan to Q, Tanner and me, but I was not going to give up my friends.

I looked up at my attacker, then towards the man who ordered him to do so and said, "Men like you never win. You will never be more than what the news reports. You are nothing more than a murderer and a rogue agent. And you will be forgotten."

As fast as I could with my delayed motor skills and blurry vision I grabbed my gun and took a shot at Silva's seated form. I heard a cry of pain elicit from the blond man, but before I could check if I had gotten him there was a black boot belonging to the bald man headed towards my face.

Then darkness.

* * *

 **Woaaaahhhh I am really good at leaving you guys with cliff hangers, I'm sorry! Jk no I'm not mwahaha! So I hope that you guys like that I went away from the movie plot a little bit but please tell me what you guys think! What is Silva gonna do with her? Did Tanner answer the call? Will they come to her rescue? AHHHHHH**

 **Oh also in other news I am officially a High School graduate woah check me out I'm going to college and that's pretty crazy! (Cuz I still feel like I'm 5 years old so this is weird for me!)**

 **Anyways I hope you all like this chapter and you will all be getting more soon I promise!**

 **Love you guys!** **-Sky 3 (HAPPY SUMMER)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Q's Point of View-

* * *

The second I had sent Julie home I had an underlying feeling that something was not right. I stood at my desk wondering what it was that was bothering me, but suddenly I realized that Tanner seemed to be thinking the same.

"You can take this work that you are doing on the laptop anywhere right?"

Immediately I caught onto what Tanner was suggesting, "Yes of course, I could do it from anywhere, even somewhere like oh I don't know...Julie's flat."

Tanner and I looked up at each other, and I knew that we had been having the same feelings of uneasiness. Julie had only been gone for 45 minutes, we could easily get her to let us in because she wouldn't be in too deep of a sleep. We did not know what exactly it was we felt we had to protect her from. But all we knew was we had to get to her flat as fast as we could to check on her.

I packed up my supplies, and we headed out the door to Julie's. It was not a long tube ride considering it was about four in the morning so there was no one in the tunnel to bustle around or push through.

But the feeling of relief that we were going to see Julie died in my chest as soon as we got close enough to see the yellow front door of her flat. I broke into a sprint, her door was wide open and a window was broken. There was glass all over the pavement, but Tanner and I didn't care as we ran up the stairs. Upon entering her home, we found that the place had been completely destroyed. The front table's legs were broken, the couches and chairs were ripped with long knife marks, but the most horrifying, was the blood puddles all over parts of the carpet.

The only thing that remained untouched was a coffee table in the middle of the living room and a laptop that was placed on top of it. I watched in horror as the laptop turned on it's webcam and a link popped up on the screen on its own. Tanner and I exchanged worried looks as I kneeled down on the floor in front and hesitantly clicked the link.

A live video feed came up showing a young woman strapped to an iron chair. Although her face was covered, she was wearing the same clothes Julie had been wearing when she left HQ.

Without a doubt it was Juliet Parks.

I swore that for a moment my heart stopped beating upon my realization. Tanner was immediately on the phone, trying to see if there was a Q branch member there to trace the live feed. If we could see them they could surely see us. This double connection would make it much easier to track.

But the voice that came from the laptop made Tanner stop entirely.

The voice was Raoul Silva's.

"Oh see Juliet," He pointed towards the camera from his place on the other side of the dark room she was kept in. "Your knight in shining armor has come to save you."

I wanted nothing more than to punch Silva so hard in the face that they would feel it in other parts of the world. I needed to hold Julie in my arms. Silva had messed with the wrong assistant.

"What could you possibly want with her?" I said trying to keep some of my composure. If Silva found out what my feelings were, I would lose his game.

"Want with her," Silva mockingly repeated, "What else would I want with her than to get to you Quartermaster?"

"Then let her go!" I momentarily lost my hard faced expression but Tanner;s glare from behind the laptop kept me on task. "Take me instead."

Silva laughed hard and loud, "No, no Quartermaster, you see then I would have no leeway and you would give me nothing." Silva walked behind Julie's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But with her in my possession I knew I could get more out of you." He then addressed his victim, "Juliet, why don't we show him what I did to you eh, so he knows I mean business."

I was so close to snapping. If he had hurt Julie, I could not comprehend the anger and guilt I would feel, "Silva, if you hurt her I swear I will make sure you are locked up with nothing and no one but the white walls around you for the rest of your miserable life!"

But Silva was not listening.

"Let's see if your little boyfriend still thinks of you as beautiful, shall we?" He said menacingly into Julie's ear. He snatched the black cloth on her head and revealed her face to the camera. I clenched my fists as I observed her beaten form. She was red and swollen in the right side of her face, it would surely turn black around her eye with time, and Julie had cuts and bruises all over the rest of her visible body.

No longer able to contain my furry, I slammed my hand on the table,"What did you do to her?" I demanded into the camera.

Silva leaned down to stroke the blond woman's cheek and looked directly into the lens at me, "Half of the reason was to make her talk, the other half was she took one of my men down with her. However, she did not betray any of you. What a strong girl you have. Or, just perhaps, very foolish."

Watching Julie struggle to get away from his touch caused me to get desperate and before I could even think I said, "What do you want to know?" I pleaded again, "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

Tanner flung his arms around in warning. Most likely he feared that I would put all of us in a compromising situation. But I was so focused on getting my young assistant back that I could not take my eyes off the screen.

"You'll tell me what Bond's plan is for me at Skyfall."

I arranged my thoughts and thanked God that James had not given me the details of his plan for Silva. The blond man moved away from Julie as he awaited my response, "Bond plans on fortifying the house, I am not sure of the specifics," I paused and looked at Tanner for reassurance. In response, he gave me a thumbs up, indicating that someone from the Q Branch had successfully tracked Silva to his current location, but they needed to keep him on the line so he wouldn't flee. I decided to continue feeding him the story with a couple of lies, "He has called in other agents from the double O division, but I have no idea how many will be able to even help him."

Silva looked into the camera surely deciding whether or not to believe that I just said. Tanner looked at me from the other side of the coffee table, with one look I knew that they had just exacted the terrorist's location.

Silva sighed and shook his dead, "Just to be prepared, I guess we will need to take all of our manpower with us." He sneered, bearing some of his pearly white teeth.

I knew where he was going with that statement but before I could plead for Silva to let the blue eyed woman go, the screen turned black.

They had taken Julie with them to Skyfall.

* * *

 **Oh man, another chapter down and the plot thickens! Special shout out to LC003 and NicoleR85 for the lovely reviews! Thank you so much my loves!**

 **Please keep reviewing! It's always welcome! Thank you for following and favoriting and I hope you all are enjoying my little story!**

 **I also hope you all are having a wonderful summer!**

 **Love ya, Sky.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was so weak, my head was bobbing lifelessly up and down. There was a man next to me on the helicopter whose only task was to keep me awake. Back in the hanger Silva had tried everything to get me to talk about Skyfall, Bond and M. But I gave him nothing. He knew that in order to be accepted into MI6's system at the level of clearance I was hired at, I was required to know information about a lot of double O agents and only some permitted files on M. Hit after cut after slap he could get nothing out of me. Even though I have yet to be trained on how to withstand copious amounts of torture, I found myself doing better at withholding information than I thought.

I often found my thoughts drifting to Q. I knew I could never betray him. None of them.

I've always prided myself on being a very good and loyal friend, but this was taking that statement to a whole new level.

Silva didn't get anything out of me. Not even about Skyfall.

I knew why Q had lied to Silva the way he did, he was just buying time for someone to track our location and all I could do now was hope that Q and Tanner had sent help.

The pain in my face and abdomen was keeping me awake as I glared at my captor. I wish there was something I could do from here, but Silva had made sure it was impossible for me to move from my spot on the cold leather seat.

Silva leaned in front of my sitting form and brushed my disheveled hair behind my ear, "There there, little bird, it will all be over soon."

I could only glare into his cold eyes before he began leaning in closer to me and chuckled in my face, "You are a tough one, if only you had agreed to join me, we would have been such great partners." He leaned in even closer to whisper in my ear and move his hand up my thigh, "And even better lovers."

He leaned back quickly as I spat into his face. His hand slammed across my face so fast that in my groggy state I could hardly register his action.

"Naughty, naughty girl," he tisked.

I tried not to let the tears fall; I could not show him weakness. But my already bruised face left it difficult for me not to react to a new pain.

...

It seemed like hours had passed before I heard something other than the propellers of the helicopter. Someone was shooting at something with a big gun. A huge one in fact, it sounded like a machine gun but I couldn't be sure. Then all of a sudden from the helicopter I was kept in "Boom Boom" by the Animals began playing from a speaker below and from here, more shooting came.

I prayed that Bond and M had figured out somewhere safe to fortify themselves. I did not know how many men Silva had brought, but I could assume that they would show no mercy in pursuit of their targets.

The helicopter finally touched ground and much to my horror Silva got out and instructed two men to take me with them.

The propellers were still going strong when we stepped out into the freezing Scottish air. I was still in my thin blouse and skirt, still drenched from my waist to my thigh in my own blood and I felt weaker than I ever had in my life. I could not believe I hadn't passed out yet considering the mental and physical state I was in, but adrenalin is truly a wonder of the human body.

"Everyone, listen to me!" Silva addressed the surrounding men, "Don't you dare touch her! She's mine!"

And with that all the men began stalking around the house, but the two remained to keep me restrained. I felt so weak I couldn't even struggle against their powerful grips on my arms and shoulders.

"Tell M to come out and say hello!" Silva yelled at the house. "Tell her to give herself up! I have someone dear to you all."

With that the evil blond man turned around and gave a nod to his men. Before I could feel one tall man's grip leave my shoulder, a shock was sent through my left leg. He had kicked my already fractured leg and to break it all the way. I could not stop the cry of agony that came as an immediate response from my lungs. I fell to the ground. They did not need to hold me up any longer, I could not get away even if I wanted to.

"I'm over here," Came Bond's assertive voice, "Come and get me!"

Silva moved away from me and gestured his goons to follow him. This left me alone on the frigid ground of frozen mud and grass. My arms were still held behind my back with a zip tie and I could see no point of trying to get them loose. I could only hope that Q and Tanner had sent back up or that Bond and M could somehow fend off all of Silva's henchman.

Alone, I allowed myself to weep, not only for the pain I was in but the people I failed. Bond was lured out because of me. I heard an explosion and gunshots from the direction they were in and felt my heart give out at the thought of Bond being hurt. The worst part about this was that I could not help anyone. Even if I freed my hands, I would not be able to walk and there was no sign of any sort of loose firearm lying around that I could use to somehow be of assistance to Bond.

I was dead weight on the ground. I could feel my body aching and creaking with every slight move I made. My stab wound would surely be infected with the amount of dirt on it now, added to the fact that Silva's men had wrapped it in an old rag to keep me from completely bleeding out.

All I wanted to do now was rest.

Just as I was about to close my eyes I felt something vibrate by my right thigh. It was my phone! Oh my God my phone! I felt a renewed strength and determination take over my body. Ignoring the massive amount of pain coming from my leg, I flipped around onto my back where I could feel some small rocks on the ground. I was looking for a sharp one to maybe sever the zip tie. At last, my cold fingers found what they had been looking for.

This rock was about 5 to 6 inches long and had somewhat of a serrated edge. It was perfect, the phone had vibrated a few more times as I hacked away at the thick plastic.

I can't believe I forgot about my phone. I had hidden it in my spandex underneath my skirt so they couldn't find it. I did not know who was calling me but I didn't care as long as I had someone there who could possibly help all of us.

After what seemed like hours of prying at the tie around my wrist I finally got it to break, my phone had still been vibrating, this person had called me at least four times by now. My hands now free, I answered my phone, "Hello?!" I whisper yelled.

"Oh my God, Juliet thank God you are alright," I heard Q's voice from the other side of the line and swore that my heart had stopped for a moment I was so relieved.

"Q!" I exclaimed as tears ran down my face, "I'm so happy to hear your voice"

"I've sent help Julie, people are on their way you are going to be alright."

Tears of relief were now falling hard from my eyes onto the freezing ground, everything was going to be ok.

Q must have heard my sobs, beginning to comfort me he started cooing calming things into the phone, "Shh, it's going to be alright, you are possibly going into shock, you need to steady your breathing ok...breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out…"

I listened to his words and tried to slow my breathing, but before I could take another breath I heard the rustling of the grass a little ways behind me. I craned my neck to see that it was one of Silva's guards.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Is that a phone?! Who are you talking to?!"

Before my body could even register what it was doing I had stood up on my broken leg and began running as fast as I could. My phone held tightly in my hand I could hear Q's voice yelling my name, but I had no time to answer, all my energy was going to be spent getting away from this man.

"Come back here!" He yelled behind me. Then I heard a gun fire and the bullet ricochet next to me to go into the ground.

I froze and put my hands up, I hadn't gotten very far but at least I had tried.

"Look at me," the guard demanded, "I like to look people in the eyes before I kill them," he added menacingly.

I slowly turned around with tears in my eyes, perhaps this was my time to die. I could not run any farther, especially not on this leg, I was completely unarmed and staring down the barrel of this man's gun. I could hear Q's voice calling my name over and over. I was sure he could hear the killer who stood not 10 feet away from me. I whispered, "Please, don't do this, you don't have to do what Silva says."

The man just cackled and aimed his gun at me, "Nice try."

Before I could close my eyes I heard a gunshot and stared wide eyed as the man feel to the cold earth. Behind him revealed an old man, who I did not recognise, holding a smoking musket in his hands. Behind him I noticed M, but she was definitely wounded.

"Juliet!"

"M! Oh my god you're alive! Are you alright?"

"I'm more worried about you my dear you're bleeding out," the old man said. "Come with us."

"Ok," I moved to take one step and my leg completely gave out, it made a horrible cracking noise as I fell to the ground and immediately the tears welled up again. The older couple gasped as they took in the full extent of my injuries, they were at my side in less than two seconds offering to carry me to their destination to get me help.

"No, no," I refused them over and over, "M you are much more important-"

"Shhh Julie," she hushed me.

"No M, I'm serious. You need to get yourself out of here. I'm fine I have Q on the phone and he says there's help on the way. But you need to get out of here."

They stared at me with blank faces, and I was beginning to lose my patience, "Get out of here! Go!"

They reluctantly did as they were told, and with a couple of last looks at my broken body they were off on their way again.

I was lucky enough to fall in a large patch of tall grass to hide myself. But it was still colder than anything I had ever felt in my life. I clutched my phone up to my ear and whispered, "Q are you still there?"

His voice responded shakier than before,"Of course I am, and I will be for as long as humanly possible. Julie did I hear gunshots before?"

"Please don't talk about that Q, when will help be here?"

"It should be there in a matter of minutes but Juliet I need you to stay on the line with me from now on and that's an order."

"Wow so bossy all of a sudden," I tried to chuckle lightly.

"I suppose I am," thankfully I heard a light laugh come through on the other line.

"How will back-up find me?" I wondered aloud.

"I've been tracking your location as soon as you landed at Skyfall, we have your location now and I made sure that they will find you quickly," I noticed his voice had become more even now, that's a good sign.

"Thank you so much Q."

"I am just so sorry," he whispered.

"Whatever for? You couldn't have stopped him Q, he played us. All of us."

"I had such a bad feeling about you going home. I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"Oh so you didn't want me to go home alone?" I turned the question around to change the subject to something more lighthearted. And it worked I could practically hear Q blushing through the phone as he responded.

"Oh Julie...umm no...that's-that's not _exactly_ what I meant...I mean I would want a date or two first...but this was for work...just bad feelings...knew something would happen...somehow-"

"Q," I chuckled, "I know what you meant I was just trying to change the subject...you know you are really cute when you talk fast like that."

I heard more mumbled stammering on the other end of the line as he tried to save himself, and I found myself growing tired, which is never a good sign for someone going into shock and bleeding out.

"Q, I'm getting tired," I said in my american accent, which was so distinguishable from Q's soft british one.

"No Juliet, stay with me you have to stay awake," he said growing panicky again.

"You said help is on the way...it'll only be a little while now," I could feel my head and eyes growing heavy.

"Fight it Julie, please," he begged, "fight it, help will be there soon!"

And I just began to hear the familiar whirl of a helicopter before fading into the darkness of the back of my eyelids.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh its been eons since I've been on here! I am so sorry to keep you all waiting but thank you all so much for the wonderful comments that inspired my writers block to disappear and I hope I can still count on my lovely readers! Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you liked this chapter! More to come from Q and Julie I'm sure of it!**

 **Love you all to bits!**

 **~Sky**


End file.
